


Lost

by KaterineBlack



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: I felt I needed to write this, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: I got lost when I was seven...Just a poem i felt i needed to write and then decided should be put somewhere and not just sit as a document on my laptop





	Lost

I got lost when I was seven,  
I wasn’t far from the safety of my family  
I wasn’t even far from home  
I have been chasing the feeling since  
The feeling of solitude, a quiet calm,  
A sense of peace,  
of belonging in the world.

Being lost wasn’t scary,  
Being lost was the best feeling in the world.  
I’ve chased it ever since,  
I freely wander farther from home.  
I follow paths less travelled  
And find ones where none have gone.

No matter how far I go,  
No matter the miles from humanity,  
I can always find my way back.  
My feet can still remember the paths to reach home.  
The escape I’m chasing always just out of reach

So I keep moving   
And wishing  
And wanting, hoping,  
Running towards something I may never reach.  
While the world keeps turning  
And the wild spaces shrink  
Until one day, maybe,  
They all disappear.

And possibly, just possibly,  
I will vanish with them.  
Out of the world I ran from  
And into the unknown of somewhere new

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't actually get lost wen I was seven, or at least no more than any other kid)  
> I've had things happen in RL recently that have lead to me feeling slightly separated from the world and felt the need to put it into words
> 
> For anyone reading Towards the Light, I am working on the next chapter but the aforementioned RL problems put it on hold for the last month or so but it is coming and is not abandoned
> 
> KHB


End file.
